Descent into Insanity
by iMac722
Summary: A Digimon/Diablo 2 crossover, fits in very well with the second season storyline
1. Act 1

Chapter One

Descent into insanity, Chapter One  
  
This is a story about a boy named Jack Harper, fifteen years old. Though you may think this boy is a digidestined since this story revolves around him, he is not but he does go into the digiworld. He has no digivice, or digimon to accompany him to what he will refer to in the future as pure hell. How is that possible you ask? He must have seen the digiworld in the sky and the battle with Apocalymon, therefore he must be a digidestined if the story revolves around him. No, he never saw that event, why? Just before that time, four years ago, he had just moved into his new home, during the five minutes before the digiworld appeared in the sky, he ran down into his new home's basement to get a few things put down there from the move-in. Just as he closed the door behind him, he locked himself in. He was unable to get out, during that whole time, even though he was yelling to his parents to let him out, they were too distracted to even notice that their eleven year old son is locked in the basement.  
  
Jack spent most of the time going through old family albums and eating beef jerky and drinking water left there for the tornado shelter down there. He had no way to know what was going on, no radio, television or newspaper. So he could not know what was going on up in the world. Finally, when the whole scenario ended, his parents finally noticed their son was missing and rushed to the basement to let him out. While they were kissing, hugging and apologizing to their son, Jack broke free from their grasp and stormed to his new room with his belongings, angry at them for not knowing he was down there in the first place. He ignored what they tried to tell him about the Digital World and remained oblivious to what happened for the next four years. How does he get into the digiworld, you ask? Allow me to explain.  
  
Oblivion, the place where dead angels, demons, souls, and digimon who died in the real or other worlds. here the three most evil demons in all history, Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal, were simply floating around as nothing more than shapeless consciousness. occasionally a door from oblivion would open to a random world allowing a few spirits to have a second chance at existence. Such an event happened when Apocalymon invaded and opened the door to the digiworld. Thinking this was the real world, the three prime evils rushed to it at full speed, their mistake caused their essences to shatter in the reconfiguration and twelve fragments rained down as digicores. Each digicore contains a small bit of their essence, memories, power, and attacks. The only way they can be fully resurrected is that if a mortal takes a digicore and places it in it's body through some means, then the demon would take possession in a few days and wander the Earth searching to complete his essence. This process would take many, many years to do, but there is a way to make the whole process go faster. There is only one way to speed up searching for the soul stone digicores, there is a mortal, most likely a human, who can sense demonic energies from great distances. A person like that would be a great asset to the prime evils should they begin to search for their long lost essences.  
  
The first prime evil to be reborn was Diablo, the lord of terror, and the body he will possess, is the body of our beloved Veemon, digimon of Davis Motomiya. Veemon finds the first of Diablo's digicores, the last half of his memories from thousands of years ago, just before his defeat and banishment from hell. Mistaking it for a piece of fruit, he picks it up and swallows it whole, possession is due to take place soon. Days later Veemon has been having horrific dreams so terrible he blocks them out every time he wakes up, these dreams are relived memories of the demon Diablo, from his hay day in hell, along with that, the power coming from the digicore has allowed him to stay stable at rookie level, at that time, they could not find a reason why. Now, we fast forward to a small western style ghost town in the middle of the desert, a battle is taking place between a mind-controlled Starmon, and the digidestined crew, Raidramon, needing to digivolve to a better fighter, reverts back to Veemon, and armor digivolves to Flamedramon, a minute or two after this happens, Diablo begins to assert his control. Flamedramon stops and writhes in pain, providing a large amount of power from the digicore he ate, Flamedramon turns black, the flame design on his armor vanishes, and his eyes turn red, the demon is now in control. He turns to Starmon, who unleashes his attack, which shocks the digidestined by causing almost no harm to him. Diablo coldly walks over to Starmon and throws out a powered up fire rocket, equivalent to about one giga blaster missile, this destroys Starmon and about everything within a hundred foot radius, the digidestined and their digimon were miraculously unharmed. Their friend Flamedramon, was nowhere to be found.  
  
Days later, Diablo was still searching for his lost pieces of his essence, he was constantly trying to remember his past but was unable to, this mad him extremely frustrated and angry, in his rage he nearly destroyed an entire herd of Monochromon, causing the surviving herd members to run off in fear. While he was walking along, desperately trying to figure out where the pieces of his essence is, he came across a lake, he felt an urge he never felt before, thirst. The thought of getting down to drink water like a common mortal disgusted him, but the thirst in him started to hurt and he had no choice, he looked around to see if anyone was around, when the coast was clear he bent down to drink. It was interesting to him, he now had to live like a mortal, he also had to eat, which would be something else that is new to him. When he was finished, his eye caught something in the water, a sparkle in the deep. He squinted and still couldn't figure out what it was, so he decided to go in the water and find out for himself, he jumped into the water and began to swim, he then started to suffocate which forced him back to the surface of the water, after taking huge gasps of air, he was feeling stripped of all his demonic invulnerabilties, and saddened by this, so for the first time he held his breath and went back down.   
  
As he got closer he found that it was one of his digicores, he picked it up and just as he was about to head back up, a Megaseadramon knocked him out of the water with it's tail. When Diablo shook off this attack he found his digicore by the shore of the lake, he ran to get it but was knocked back again by Megaseadramon's lightning javelin. He fires several fire rockets at the beast but to no avail, most were dodged with ease, those that hit him were shrugged off with relative ease. He found his digicore still close to the shore, he aimed and fired at Megaseadramon's eyes, blinding it he grabbed his core and broke it into a few small pieces, making it easier to swallow, after he downed the pieces he went and dodged lightning bolts fired from the giant sea snake, and ran off into the forest. Soon after he began to get a very strange feeling, then a huge rush of power went into him. He was surrounded by an orange glow, he was digivolving.  
  
Black Flamedramon, warp digivolve to.... His armor began to cover more of his body which doubled in size and turned into silver chrome digizoid. His armor claws turned into dramon destroyers which in turn grew sockets, along with his breastplate and helmet. the two digicores he had within him appeared on his dramon destroyers in the sockets. His helmet turned into a bone white, the metal blade dropped off and a socket grew in it's place along with horns, resembling that of a ram's on the sides of his head. On his back, a large blunt war hammer grew from the blade that fell from his head. the blue skin that was once blue turned black. Noxmon, the hammer of terror! Pleased at his transformation, Diablo decided to even the score with Megaseadramon.  
  
He walked over to the shore of the lake with a grin on his face, and raised his hammer in the air and slammed it down on the ground, the earth shook violently, and this roused megaseadramon from the bottom of the lake. Diablo gave the angry digimon a defiant look and sheathed his hammer, he then extended the blades on his dramon destroyers and leapt up high toward the ultimate digimon and took a swipe, one devastating swipe at Megaseadramon. This felled the digimon to the opposite shore of the lake, Diablo looked at the digimon and said one thing before killing it.  
  
Now, your lake belongs to me and soon, the entire Earth. He then pulled out his hammer and crushed Megaseadramon's head, causing him to scatter into many different bits of data. The ultimate digimon could not handle the newly digivolved armor mega.  
  
Diablo walked on, still wondering where the rest of his essence could be found, he then remembered a conversation he had with his brother Mephisto thousands of years ago back in hell about the one who can sense demonic energies , though he could not remember the first half of the conversation, he understood the concept, and wondered if such a human existed in the world. He would have to find a means to retrieve him and force him into servitude to find his remaining essence and perhaps his brothers as well. But how would he be able to find this person? He would have to wait and see.  
  
A week later Diablo was sitting on a hilltop with his thoughts when he witnessed the same children he saw just before he took his body, he watched as they went into a small box-like object and he was amazed, it then hit him, he possibly wasn't on Earth after all, but someplace else. He felt, fear, as he was afraid that his brothers were someplace else and he would not be able to find them, and frustration, that he might not be able to conquer the world of men. He ran up to the small box and picked it up, after observing it for a short time he pressed a few of the buttons and he saw something on the screen, though he didn't know what it was, you obviously know it's the digiport. Though closed, Diablo still didn't give up trying to figure it out. After a few hours of pressing buttons and other things of the sort, he finally opened the digiport and found the many locations on Earth that could be accessed. He then decided to look for the one, demons have some psychic ability, considering that they were ethereal beings. He probed with his mind all over the globe, searching for the one who can help him, and he found him, in the middle of Kansas, Diablo could barely sense him, but he knew he was the one.  
  
At about this time, Jack was coming home from school, he got off the bus and went into his bedroom and hopped on the internet, it was the end of April and May was around the corner. One more month until summer vacation. At the same time, Diablo was desperately trying to figure out how to get him in here and after frantically pressing buttons, the digiport opened. Jack soon saw his computer flash with a huge brilliant light and before he knew it, he was in the same grassy plain as the demon that summoned him there. As he got up, he was overcome with fear and confusion, which escalated as he saw the silver clad digidemon standing over him.


	2. Act 2

Chapter Two

Descent into Insanity, Chapter 2  
  
Who are you?! What's going on here?! Where am I?! Jack said frantically.  
  
Well, not necessarily in that order, my name is Diablo, Lord of Terror, I really have no clue where you are, and you are here to serve me. Diablo said. I will take no refusal.  
  
What am I supposed to do?! Jack said while slowly regaining his composure.  
  
You posses a unique ability, you can sense demonic energies across great distances, though I am not sure how it can be done, but surely you can sense the energies coming from myself. You must have some feeling. Diablo said.  
  
I do feel suddenly cold. Jack said. But why should I even serve you?  
  
Because if you don't I will kill you very, very slowly, but surely you can understand my case. Diablo said beginning to play Jack's sympathies. Tell me young man, do you have any siblings?  
  
Jack said.  
  
Then you have no idea what it is like when you lose them and are unable to find them. I too need to find myself, for you see, I came to this world, shattered along with my brothers, I have just been resurrected. My brothers, may not have been so fortunate, I need you to help me find these stones, they look exactly like the ones here in my armor, except that the colors depend on who it belongs too. Mine are red, I guessing my brothers have blue and yellow ones. If you can help me find my brothers, then I will be eternally grateful, and I will get you home to your family. Diablo said.  
  
If it will get me home then I'll be happy to help you. Jack said.  
  
It was not until an hour after he agreed that he found his clothes to be different, he was not wearing the clothes he came home in, but instead in his more recreational wear, black khakis, shirt, shoes, and socks, and a dark gray vest, in the pocket were mirrored sunglasses. Though Jack agreed to help the digimon, he still felt this undeniable uncertainty within him, that Diablo will not keep his promise. But seeming as he had no choice anyway, he went along with it. He decided to investigate his supposed ability by trying to figure out where these jewels might be. He stopped and spun around like a compass, trying to ignore the already present Diablo and trying to lock onto something else, after a few dizzying spins he finally found something off in the northeast. He fell down and told Diablo,  
  
I think I found something, just let me recover before I point it out. A few minutes late Jack's head stopped spinning enough for him to get up and point out the direction where he sensed the energy. The two immediately walked off in that direction.  
  
Over time, Jack began to feel the sensation getting stronger as they got closer to where he felt the energy, Diablo, had a smile on his face as his filled with hope that he will find his brothers and conquer mankind. Jack was feeling sadness and fear, as he feared that he will never be home again. Since the title of this fic is Descent into Insanity, Jack will do exactly that because of this, but not for a few months. After a few days their path led them into a desert, they kept going in the direction they jack kept sensing the energy of a nearby digicore. They stopped to rest in the shade of a nearby outcropping of rocks. Jack's sensations were getting stronger, but he somehow knew that where they were was not the location of the digicore. He then saw something on the horizon, it was coming in their direction, but he could not make out what it was yet. Diablo wanted to see what it was for himself so he started off in the direction of the incoming object. Jack, though knowing this was the chance for escape, was too scared to even try that so he followed suit.  
  
At this time the Digimon Emperor was sitting at his chair sipping tea, deciding what to do with his new toy, Chimeramon. He was spying out ahead with a view screen and then he noticed Diablo.  
  
Hmmmmm, he looks like a tough digimon, I wonder if I should capture him, I already have Chimeramon, so I don't need any new powerful digimon, so I'll simply send Chimeramon to toy around with him. At this time a concerned Wormmon tried to talk his master out of this act.  
  
Ohh, please Ken, don't do this, he didn't do anything to anybody, just leave him alone.  
  
Shut your hole, I can do what I want, and call me master! The Kaiser yelled and sent out Chimeramon out on this homicidal mission.  
  
Diablo, was still looking towards the object in the sky, a few moments later he saw something coming towards them at high speed. Soon he heard the words, HEAT VIPER!!! And large green blast hit them both, Jack was sent flying backwards about forty feet while Diablo was knocked flat off his feet. Though unhurt by this blast, he was dizzied by the attack and focused his eyes on the fast approaching Chimeramon. He managed to dodge another heat viper and pulled out his hammer. He leapt high in the air and slammed his hammer on Chimeramon's head, this sent the artificial digimon to the ground fast and hard. When Diablo landed he ran towards the construct and prepared to bludgeon it to paste. This attack was prevented by another direct hit by Chimeramon's heat viper attack. Still unhurt, Diablo was made even more angry and he was about to make another run when he felt that he could do something else. He held his hammer up high and yelled out the words, FLAME CIRCLE!!! He then slammed his hammer on the ground, the earth shook and a massive wave of fire twenty feet high exploded from the hammer and came at Chimeramon with incredible speed. The fire wave incinerated the beast and left it incapacitated. Diablo walked over to the tail of Chimeramon and picked it up, he then said to it,  
  
Send this message to your creator, he should know better than to mess with the forces of evil.  
  
The Digimon Emperor, was at his observation deck, he pressed a button and called for the metal shields protecting the windows to rise up, and he saw what he did not expect, his beloved creation, defeated at the hands of another digimon who was less than half his size! This left him completely speechless, Wormmon was trying to get him to say something, but Ken could do nothing but stare. Diablo looked up and behind him and saw that the object was a huge flying base about to pass overhead. Seeing the observation deck, he used his immense strength to spin Chimeramon around, very slowly at first, but then he began to build speed, and when the centrifical force was enough, he let go and the emperor's failed masterpiece came flying at him. Still speechless, Ken closed the metal blinds, turned around, and walked away, but he soon cracked and ran off screaming, with Wormmon close behind. Chimeramon broke right through both barriers and was stuck inside, slowly dying. Diablo was still not satisfied, it was not enough that he should throw his enemy back to where it came from, he felt the urge to destroy the whole base!  
  
He leapt all the way to the base and started smashing away. He hit each and every propeller, causing the base to crash downward. Diablo went up to the flat area where the dome is and decided to perform his flame circle attack right on it, and so he did. The fiery wave went out for miles and this was the final downfall of the Digimon Emperor. Diablo landed back on the ground just in time to see the base fall and crumble, pleased with himself, the demon walked off to where Jack was rising from the blackened sand. Feeling something underneath him, Jack reached down and pulled out a brilliant red digicore.  
  
Ah, you have found another part of me, I will take that. Diablo said as he grabbed the digicore and placed it in the socked in the center of his breastplate. Soon he felt a surge of power and relief as he remembered more of his past and knew he was more powerful now. Now, we shall soon find where we shall go next. The two of them walked out towards the horizon. Jack's feeling of uncertainty was stronger now, and he was starting to realize that this Diablo isn't all he seems to be. In some ways, he was a guardian, but in every other way, he was something much, much more evil.  
  
Ken, managing to get out of the twisted rubble, finds that his plan has failed, and now he has to deal with the digidestined appearing over the horizon. As you probably know if you had seen the episodes dealing with the Emperor's fall, Ken is brought to his senses and Wormmon still dies, temporarily, since he suffers more severe injuries in the crash. he also discovers his crest of kindness, which is also true in the episodes dealing with the same subject. The only one not present is Davis, he has no reason to be there, as Veemon has disappeared, but he was just there, he was only possessed by an unholy demon from the fiery pits of hell. Though Arukenimon and Mummymon will take the former antagonist's place, there is a much bigger threat roaming the Digital World, and jack was just realizing that, only since he is no digidestined, he can't do anything about that, or can he? Perhaps that might change, maybe he will get a digimon. Or maybe I'm just screwing around with your head, only I will know. (Cue maniacal laughter)


	3. Act 3

Chapter Three

Descent Into Insanity, Chapter Three  
  
Weeks after the Emperor's fall, Diablo and Jack are wandering near a massive field of control spires. Though no new digicores were found for Diablo, they had found two yellow digicores, belonging to Baal, Lord of Destruction, and one blue digicore, belonging to Mephisto, lord of Hatred. For those of you who have been following the series, you obviously know that Arukenimon is close to creating Blackwargreymon from 100 of these control spires, this takes place a few hours later. The fight between the digidestined and the newly created mega digimon takes place about a few hours away from where the demon and Jack are wandering, they don't notice the initial fight but they do see the highly explosive finish brought on by Blackwargreymon. This finish comes sooner than if Davis had been there, since there would have been Paildramon. Hoping this is one of his brothers, Diablo takes Jack on his shoulder and runs toward the battleground at top speed. Still, it takes about an hour and a half to get there, they don't notice Blackwargreymon flying off in a different direction. By the time they get there, the digidestined minus Davis come to and leave the area, Arukenimon and Mummymon also left. They come to a desolate and nearly barren waste, after spending a few minutes there they return from the direction they came and continue traveling in the same direction they were before they got there.  
  
After a few more days of tracking down digicores, Jack's extra sensory ability leads him and Diablo to a large open temple area. Jack feels that another digicore is here, he begins to look in the rooms that are too small for Diablo to enter, and Diablo peers in the windows of the temple. But Diablo's attention is split, by the presence of a massive golden stone, with another gold band around it, Diablo had never seen anything like it. The holy energy coming off the stone did not allow him to come any closer than ten feet, without causing him to burst into flames. Diablo also felt that something was trapped and in pain within some sort of protective barrier supported by the stone, he could not tell what it was, but he knew that it was something more powerful that himself. Jack could feel this too, though he was not as close to the stone s Diablo was so he could not feel what was in there with no real detail. Jack later found the digicore in an abandoned closet in an old bedroom, he went into the restroom nearby to wash up and . After he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, he removed his sunglasses and saw bags under his eyes, he had not slept in days, his black hair was also turning white, the fear, loneliness and trauma of being without home for so long had done this to him. A tear went down his eye, and then he put his sunglasses back on and went to the window and called out to Diablo that he had found another digicore.  
  
Very well done boy, now let us leave this place, this holy stone is beginning to cause me pain. Diablo said and started towards the window, he was halted by the voice of another being. He turned around and saw a digimon clad in black armor, a horned helmet and shoulder plates, his armor looked as if it was bound by thick yellow cables. He also possess dramon destroyers just like his own, only black. He was well muscled, and as tall as Diablo, to the person who can make out this vague description, this is Blackwargreymon.  
  
Who are you, why are you here? The black digimon asked.  
  
The same to you, my name is Diablo, Lord of Terror, and I am here to collect pieces of my brothers for their resurrection. Diablo said collecting the digicore from Jack.  
  
My name is Blackwargreymon, and I am here to seek out a worthy opponent so that my pain may end. The other digimon introduced himself.  
  
Say you find this, and defeat him, what then? Is that the only purpose you have in life? Will you then find a place and die? Is that all you seek? Then you really have no life at all. Diablo said with heavy criticism.  
  
I was created to be the greatest fighter of all, if you are correct, then I really have nothing to live for, but I somehow know there is more and I know my answer lies within the destiny stones. Blackwargreymon said.  
  
Destiny stones? Diablo asked. Would that be this stone standing behind me? How would you go about finding these secrets in these Destiny Stones?  
  
Simple, by destroying them. Blackwargreymon said.  
  
Destroying them? What would that accomplish, do you think that by destroying these stones might give you more of a purpose in life? Diablo said with the same criticism. Perhaps we should test your theory, and fight. Maybe this will prove your .  
  
Blackwargreymon said. Defend yourself!  
  
The words Jack heard next was TERRA DESTROYER!! He then watched as the large black digimon summoned a huge orange orb of energy and hurled it at Diablo. he manage to dodge the blast, but not without being thrown a sizable distance away towards the destiny stone. Diablo charged and leapt up at Blackwargreymon, he swung his hammer reputably, but to no avail, Blackwargreymon lunges at Diablo with his dramon destroyers, Diablo blocks and the two land and are engaged in a struggle. Diablo manages to break free and use his flame circle attack, BWG did not get to dodge it in time and was swept away from the temple area in a wave of red hot fire. He rushed back and performed his black tornado attack, he got Diablo in the breast plate and pushed him into the destiny stone, breaking the gold band and casing Diablo great pain. Diablo played dead, tricking BWG into thinking he had won. Just as he turned to walk away, he said one thing, he was correct, that he found no fulfillment in victory, and he was still hollow inside. Diablo silently got up and slammed his hammer on BWG's head knocking him down to the ground. Just before BWG went unconscious, Diablo stood over him and said something.  
  
You say you wish to destroy these destiny stones I will do this for you. I also suggest you continue, you may find your destiny in them after all. Until then I will take pleasure in your torment.  
  
Blackwargreymon fell unconscious, Diablo then ran up to the destiny stone and smashed it with his hammer. Arukenimon and Mummymon had just gotten there and thought that the destruction of the destiny stone was because of Blackwargreymon. Diablo saw the immense digimon that appeared after the stone's demolition.  
  
What trickery is this? Who is this creature that appears before me? Is is perhaps the defender of these stones? Or a tortured soul, finding a way home? I will hope that the last thing I said is true, so that I may continue this soul's eternal damnation. Diablo said with a slight grin, the creature then vanished and Diablo turned to Jack and said. Come now boy, we must leave.  
  
Jack got back onto Diablo's shoulder and they both ran off, Arukenimon and Mummymon, thinking this was BWG, following them. However they soon found that this was not their creation, considering that Diablo did not show up on the scanner, instead Blackwargreymon appeared back where the temple was. and they promptly turned around and returned. They found their or so they called him, lying motionless on the ground. they were shocked to find that another digimon could have bested Blackwargreymon. He came to, about an hour later and took off, but not without being insulted by his creator's comments. Arukenimon beleived that his so-called kept him from being as good as he should be. But of course after hearing this, BWG was further debating with himself whether or not having a heart was really doing this.  
  
Jack, himself was having internal problems, he was starting to see Diablo for what he really is, and was thinking of a way to escape this potentially deadly situation. He knew that he might die at the end of this journey and this, plus the increasing desire for home was motivating him further. Though he could implemennt his plans at any time, it was fear of failure that was keeping him from doing this. He still had no clue where he was, what was actually going on outside of what he was doing and what was going on in the world. He wondered if he could find help, if help actually existed, and if he could obtain it. He was always thinking of home, and if he would get there, hope was waning. Will he meet others that could help him, or meet the digidestined, what will they think of him? Will they be under the presumption that he's a digidestined? Or perhaps he will die? We are getting close to the freedom of Azulongmon, and the start of the world tour. Will Diablo accomplish his goal of ressurecting his brothers and conquering mankind? What will become of Jack at the end of this?


	4. Act 4

Chapter Four

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Four  
  
At around this time in the series, Blackwargreymon has destroyed almost all the destiny stones, except one. During the fight with the digidestined, again minus Davis, Blackwargreymon has managed to nearly defeat Silphymon, Stingmon and the new DNA digivolved digimon, Shakkoumon. The digidestined attempted to move the destiny stone with their D-3's but instead free the mega holy digimon, Azulongmon. Blackwargreymon rushes to the site, hoping to get some answers. The conversation has Azulongmon telling BWG that he will eventually find his destiny, and that it will involve the enemy that the digidestined are currently fighting. The digi-god then proceed to tell the kids that there is more than one enemy to fight in the Digital World, and that they have to pick which one to fight. Azulongmon also told them the whereabouts of Veemon, they were quite shocked to find that he had told them that a demon returned from oblivion has taken possession of him, and that he was now a mega digimon called Noxmon or Diablo.  
  
There is also a boy with him, he is not a digidestined, but he is here in the Digital World, he might be able to help you, but being a forced servant of Diablo, I am not sure of his mental condition at this point. Quoted from Azulongmon.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, Jack was still finding digicores for Diablo, now that they know of him, I wonder which enemy they'll pick? If they choose Arukenimon and Mummymon's employer, they might have to deal with all three prime evils and perhaps even hell itself when they get back. Or if they go for the prime evils first, they might have to end up freeing the entire planet from dozens of evil digimon and many, many more control spires. which one is worse? Which one would be easier to deal with? Would they fail? Enough with the questions, lets get back to Diablo and Jack. Jack had just now found one more digicore, along with four others, the collection includes two yellow digicores, and now two blue ones, making the collection, six including the two already on Diablo.Of course you are probably wondering if any of the other prime evils got resurrected, none as of yet, until now.   
  
Back to the scene at the last destiny stone, the digidestined choose to find and free Veemon from the grasp of Diablo. Since freeing Veemon would bring Davis back to the crew and allow for the possibility of Paildramon, but they don't know about that DNA digivolution and Exveemon. Blackwargreymon vanishes into wherever he goes after that episode, to be seen another day. Arukenimon and Mummymon also go off for Diablo, not to free Veemon, because why would they aid in their own deaths? No, they go to try and destroy him, with any means necessary. they find Diablo a few hours later out in the middle of nowhere, somewhere out on an arid flat, near the prime evil's position is a group of at least fifteen control spires. jack is leading, since he is following his senses to another digicore, but this time, it is more against his own will, he serves Diablo out of fear, fear of getting killed. As they pass the field of control spires, Diablo stops in his tracks, he hears a rumbling noise coming from the spires and a voice yelling the words, spirit needle! Then jack and Diablo see all fifteen spires rise out of the ground and into the sky.   
  
What is happening here? What form of trickery is this? Diablo asked himself while watching the control spires merge together.  
  
From what seems to be a shapeless black void appears a serpentine form with metal plated arms and gray skin, Gigadramon. It immediately attacks the lord of Terror with it's Genocide Gear attack, throwing Diablo a hundred feet from the blast site. Barely phased, he raises his hammer and throws it like a boomerang towards Gigadramon, it hits the beat dizzying it, the hammer returns to Diablo's hand. He jumps up and hits Gigadramon over the head, just as with Kimeramon, the gray scaled ultimate falls to the ground. Diablo rushes over to Gigadramon, side winding to avoid any counterattack.  
  
Your soul shall be mine in hell! Not even death can save you from me! Diablo cries out as he swings his hammer, driving Gigadramon over about two hundred feet. He then hears a woman's voice that says,  
  
Soul? Hah! That thing has no soul, it's merely a creation, artificial like Blackwargreymon.  
  
No soul, this provides an interesting opportunity, I hope you don't mind if I give it one? Diablo said as he turned his head looking for Jack. Instead of jack, he found only the bag he had given him to hold the digcores, he had a small surge of anger well within him as he knew Jack had turn tail and run, but he reached inside with his smallest fingers and drew out the two yellow digicores, belonging to his brother Baal. He ran over to Gigadramon, who was just coming to, Diablo forced open his mouth and threw in the digicores as he struggled to keep Gigadramon's gaping maw open long enough to do so. Diablo then jumped away to witness the resurrection of his long lost sibling.  
  
Now my brother, return from your shattered exile, arise, Baal, Lord of Destruction!  
  
Arukenimon and Mummymon were astonished to see Gigadramon glow with energy, they then heard, just as well as Diablo did: Gigadramon, digivolve to! The right arm blaster doubles in size as it transforms from a cannon to a huge arm with unbelievably sharp chrome digizoid claws, held together by steaming hydraulic pumps, gears, and pistons, four bladed fingers were on one side of the hand, while a single smaller bladed thumb appeared on the other side. The other arm became the same, but instead of a hand, there appeared an enormous giga cannon, complete with targeting sight. Half of the torso became metal, attached to the other organic side with the kind of stitches you'd see on Kimeramon, only metal. The serpentine tail became two legs, one was organic, like Metal Greymon, the other was machine, like Machinedramon. Again, the organic was stitched to the machine with stitches that look like it was done by a crappy plastic surgeon. The formerly whole metal helmet split in two, one half fell off, revealing a disgusting skull still attached to some muscle tissue, the neck turned into something identical to again, Machineramon's. The two digicores came in two places, on the cannon arm, and on the regular arm.  
  
The newly digivolved digimon shouted in somewhat of a tortured roar. It then looked around and asked the smaller silver digimon, What is this place? Where is Mephisto? Who are you, little creature?  
  
Do you not recognize me, brother? I am Diablo, your younger sibling and lord of Terror. Diablo said. I have missed you.  
  
I do not have any younger siblings, I only have one brother, his name is Mephisto, Lord of Hatred. Who do you think you are to deliver false truths to me? Away with you, before I kill you and devour your soul! Baal said and pushed Diablo aside and tromped onward, every step making a small earthquake. Diablo feel to his knees and said in tears,  
  
My brother does not recognize me! His own flesh and blood! I must find the other shards of him, restore his memory, so that he may recognize me, and that we may continue to conquer to world of men. But where is the boy, could it be that he has left while I was fighting? Or was he killed? It will take much longer to find the missing shards of myself and my brother, but I will find them, and I will restore the prime evils, even if it takes me an eternity.  
  
The demon then got up and walked off in the direction he was traveling before he was so rudely interrupted by the Gigadramon. Jack, on the other hand was running as fast as his legs could carry him, he then collapsed of exhaustion. The next morning, the distraught, tired, hungry and pretty much nothing but skin and bones fifteen year old woke up, the sun was burning brightly in the cloudless sky. He needed information, he needed to know where he was, if there was anyone who could help him, and was there a way to get home. He lay there for several minutes and got up, and started to walk in no particular direction. He saw a black dot on the horizon, but it faded away. Thoughts of worst-case-scenarios and worry were racing through his mind, what was left of his sanity, was almost gone. From all the violence he saw in his tormented travels, he gained absolute contempt for life, he simply didn't care, if he had to kill, he'd do it. If he had to die, he would do it, for he had lost the will to live. But a small spark of hope kept shining within him to keep him going, the question is, how long will it last?


	5. Act 5

Chapter Five

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Five  
  
By noontime, Jack was nearing a small digimon town, sweating profusely, and dead tired, he went inside an air conditioned interiror decorating store and rested. he overheard a conversation with the store manager, and a stranger in a red cloak.  
  
You're saying there is nothing you have that is yellow? The stranger said.  
  
Thts right, we usually don't carry yellow items, if we did you'd know about it. The manager told him.  
  
That's just wonderful, now i won't have anything to balance out my decor, I have too much red and grey as it is, and I thought yellow would be a nice addition. I guess I'll have some lunch and go home. The stranger said and walked out the door.   
  
Jack walked up to the front desk and asked: Can you direct me to a soup kitchen? Or anywhere else I can get some food?  
  
I'm sorry, ther aren't any places for that in this town, the next town does, but it's more than a day's walk from here. I take it your partner's gone? The manager said.  
  
Jack asked.  
  
Well, ever human that's walked into this place has had a digimon partner with them, but I guess there's always exceptions. The manger said shruggin his shoulders.  
  
Jack asked again.  
  
Wow you must be new here, a digimon is what I am and pretty much what every non human being is here in the Digital World. The manger explained.  
  
I take it that this Digital World is what this whole place is? Jack said.  
  
That's right, well, I'd like to chat, but I have work to do, goodbye. Tha manager said and walked off.  
  
Well, looks like I have a long walk ahead of me. Jack said to himself.  
  
He walked out into the hot sun and headed out of the town, a few minuts after he walked out, he fell and slid down a hill. When he regained his balance, he noticed something off in the distance. Something caught the light off the sun and sparkled, when he got there he dugg a little bit in the sand and uncovered a yellow digicore, another one of Baal's. Fear filled him, as he knew he had to get rid of it, then he remembered the stranger, as he wanted something yellow for his home. If he had the digicore, he would have to deal with Diablo, a smile went across his face at the concept. He ran back to the town and found the red cloaked stranger at a cafe'. he walked over to him and asked:  
  
I heard you wanted something yellow? Well here's something, I think you'll like it. Jack said as he showed him the digicore.  
  
Now that is a very nice decoration, young lad. Only I had found a few things at an auction house I really liked, I you would enter that, I could buy it off you for lots of money, the auction is in one hour, there's still time. You can get a form at the front desk, and by judging by your appearence you could use the money. The stranger said and pointed in the direction of the auction house.  
  
Jack ran in and proceeded to grab a form and enter the digicore, when the actionerr came to take a look at it, he was shocked to discover what it was.  
  
My goodness, this is a digicore! You can make a fourtune! Now, here's a rental tux, put it on and meet me on stage in two hours. The auctioneer said and ran off with the digicore.  
  
Jack followed him backstage and took a seat with the others who entered. he saw the other items that were going to be auctioned, he went into a nearby restroom and changed into the tuxedo he recieved. he walked out and waited for the auction to begin. The sound of a hammer woke him up from a nap, he had unexpectedly nodded off while waiting. the first item that was sold was a red statuette, since he missed the beginning part of the selling, he did not know what it was. The next item was a yellow birdbath, obviously the stranger he met wanted this and he heard his voice state the amount of money he was willing to pay. He lost that and every other yellow item that was put up, some bad luck huh? Weel,the digicore was the last item put up, and as sson as the audience heard what it was, they went estatic, everyone wanted it, especially the stranger, it didn't matter to Jack who got the digicore, depending on who got it that person would either last a few seconds or a few minutes against Diablo. the frantic yelling out of how much money was being spent fill Jack up with greed, he would have enough money to fix himself up, get food and supplies for his journey to get out of this god forsaken place. The people also noticed his smile on stage, but thaey didn't care, they wanted the digicore and they would get it by any means necessary. Since the bid increment was small, only five digidollars, it took nearly an hour but the stranger finally one with the price he yelled:  
  
Twenty one thousand digidollars!  
  
Sold to the digimon in the red cloak! The auctionaer yeeled while slamming the hammer on the podium. The stranger went nearly mad with satisfaction.  
  
Yeah! YEAH!! Who's the man! WHO'S THE MAN! I'M THE MAN! The stranger screamed while grabbing the digcore and running out with the whole angry audience after him.  
  
Here you go lad, twenty one thousand digidollars, right here on this debit card. Now return the tux and leave. The auctioneer said while handing Jack the card.  
  
Thank you so much man, I'm gone. Jack said.  
  
Jack changed back into his regular clothes, ran out of the auction house and checked into the nearest hotel. He took a shower and had his clothes washed. After a few hours of lying in bed, having the best nap of his life. You could sympathize with him, considering that he's been out with a demon for the last few months, starved and scared. he then woke up, got dressed and went out for some grub, he nearly ordered out the whole resturant.  
  
Any desert sir? The egg shaped waiter asked.  
  
Well, this, and this, a little bit of this and here's another tip for you. Jack said happily.  
  
Yes sir! Said the waiter and he ran off.  
  
After he got done he again tipped the waiter and strutted out of the resturant. he then walked into the local store and started shopping for supplies. He knew he could not stay for long, so he bought himself a duffel bag, food supplies, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag, a small calendar, and a watch. This all fit neatly into the duffel bag and jack went back into the hotel. He would leave at dawn, he set his alarm clock and went to sleep. The alarm sounded and he got up, after washing up and taking another shower, he checked out of the hotel and started off into the sunrise.  
  
Later that day, the digidestined were walking in a windswept grassy plain, they stopped to rest on a few rocks when Yolei found something. What she found was a ruby red digicore, the last belonging to Diablo. At this time, Diablo was searching through a rock pile belonging to a settlement of Gotsumon, the digimon did not dare approach him, for they knew he was extremely powerful. One of the Gotsumon ran out of the pile with a blue gem, a digicore. Diablo caught sight of this and ran after him, after demanding the gem, the Gotsumon dropped it and ran off screaming. Diablo picked it up and placed it in the small pouch. he then walked off in the digidestined's direction, so was Jack. neither of them knew that they would meet up with the digidestined, or each other.  
  
Jack stopped by an outcropping of rocks and sat down laying his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze. When he opened his his eyes he felt something terrible closing in, like the combined energy of three digicores, he knew that Diablo was coming. He felt like it would be an hour befre he arrived, he felt the direction that he was coming at, north. He would continue east, and hopefully he would never see him again. he got up and walked east, at a faster pace than before. fifty eight minutes later he was stopped by a voice, the voice of a girl.  
  
Hey, wait a minute, who are you? She said.  
  
He turned around towards her and looked at his watch, only two minutes left to go, he had no time for this. I, really have to go. And if you have any good sense you'll be going to. Jack sad as he was backing away.  
  
Why, you'll be safe with us, what's going on? She said a little confused as to why he was so tense.  
  
I don't think you understand, if I don't get out of here I'll be dead, along with the rest of you. Now, if you mind, I'm gone. Jack said turning around.  
  
Just as he turned around, he knew he was too late, he spotted Diablo heading thier way from the north, as he noticed them. He turned in their direction, Yolei, still not noticing, asked,  
  
Why don't you want to come with us?  
  
That's why. Jack said pointing towards Diablo. He should be here in a few minutes, short time to live, long time to wait.


	6. Act 6

Chapter Six

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Six  
  
Are you saying we won't live through this? How can you be so pessimistic? Yolei said, scorning at Jack, who was feeling pity for her, she had never seen what he can do.  
  
Because I know what he's capable of. You have no chance at beating Diablo. Jack said, warning Yolei with a sense of concern in his voice.  
  
Diablo? That means Veemon's in there! Maybe we can defeat him and free Veemon! She said. You just wait, we'll handle this. Hey guys! I found Veemon!  
  
This should be good for some entertainment for my last few minutes of living. Jack said rolling his eyes while following Yolei.  
  
We gotta digivolve and fight him, but we have to be sure to not destroy him. Jack heard another female voice, but the girls he saw said nothing he then spied a white cat digimon.  
  
The digidestined said collectively and then Jack saw something he had never seen before, the digidestined held up small devices and their digimon started glowing.  
  
Hawkmon, digivolve to... Arquilamon!  
  
Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!  
  
Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!  
  
Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!  
  
After this stunning display Jack was astonished to see, four of the digidestined got together and then he saw their digimon do something even more amazing.  
  
Arquilamon, Gatomon, DNA digivolve to... Silphymon!  
  
Ankylomon, Angemon... DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!  
  
See? Don't worry, we got it all under control. Yolei said trying to assure jack who still had his doubts.  
  
We'll just see, he's already here do go at it, I'll just be running away now. Jack said slowly backing away.  
  
Oh no you don't, you just watch. Jack heard a boy say sternly while grabbing his arm, he turned around and say someone with a sailor style hat, tan shorts and a blue stripped shirt, I think, but anyway you, the reader knows this is TK.  
  
Alright I'll stay, just to see how wrong you are. jack said shrugging his shoulders and turned to watch events unfold. TK growled at his amazement at how hopeless he seems to be.  
  
Silphymon, Stingmon, and Shakkoumon rushed towards Diablo to try and reach Veemon which is trapped inside. Diablo stops in his tracks and wonders what the digimon coming towards him will do.  
  
Veemon, if you're in there, please talk to us, we're here to help you! Stingmon says while hovering in front of the Lord of Terror.  
  
Heheheheheheh, you believe me to be your dearly departed friend? His soul was damned the day he swallowed my essence, even if he was ignorant, his soul is now burning in hell right now. You can only imagine his agony. Your foolish attempts to free him are worthless, but very amusing. Do please continue. Diablo says scoffing the digimon.  
  
Then we'll have to fight to free him. Shakkoumon said. Be sure not to destroy him!  
  
The attack does not even phase Diablo as Stingmon begins to strafe him. Stingmon performs his spiking strike, he rushes at Diablo with his pink blade fully extended, Diablo grabs him by the arm and flings him at a rock pile three hundred feet away.  
  
Stop it Veemon, you're only hurting your friends! Static Force! Silphymon sends a blast at Diablo, hitting him and pushing him only ten feet.  
  
Jack turns and sees something sitting on a rock, a red digicore he grabs it and asks Yolei, Where did you find this? She replied that she found it only a few hours ago in this very same grassy field. Jack looked at the fight, Diablo, he knew would win so he was going to do something that he hoped might end the fight or their lives. Lets give him what he wants. He said while preparing to throw the digicore in Diablo's direction, about thirty feet out from behind the outcropping he and the digidestined were hiding behind. What are you doing?! The digidestined collectively yelled. When Jack threw the digicore he fell backwards into the grass and hoped for the best.  
  
The digicore hit Diablo's right armored shoulder pad and fell to the ground, he looked down and saw the red gem lying in the grass. He bent down to pick it up when Shakkoumon hit him with a spinning disk attack (I can't remember the name), throwing him twenty feet away when Diablo grabbed the digicore. Silphymon hit him with another static force while he was getting up throwing him twenty feet more. Diablo lost the digicore but soon found it fifteen feet away from him when he got up, he dodges another static force and slams Silphymon fifty feet with his left dramon destroyer. He picked up his digicore and held it high, he laughed and said proudly,  
  
I am complete again! he then placed the final digicore into the socket in his helmet, the digicore changed shape into a diamond as it sank in. Diablo glowed with red energy and prepared an attack he gained from the digicore. he pointed his hammer at the group of digimon and yelled the words: Lightning Inferno! A thick dense beam of fire and conceivably millions of volts of electricity zoomed towards the digimon incinerating all within ten feet of it. All got out, all except Shakkoumon who was too slow to get out of the way, he was engulfed in the glowing red beam, electricity went through every inch of his body. the hatch on the front of him sucking up most of the fire while the rest flooded past him. when the attack ended Shakkoumon was left standing, steam shot out of the top of his head while the remnants of the electricity went into the ground. He then collapsed and dedigivolved back into Upamon and Tokomon.  
  
Now, the real begins. Diablo says with a grin, he then raises his hammer up high and calls out the familiar flame circle attack, only with a lot more power allocated to, like about a thousand times more power. The digidestined including jack ducked behind the rock face as the hammer landed the ring of fire was capable of being seen from low orbit. (cuts to an orbital camera) As you can see, the fire wave keeps getting thicker as it turns once beautiful grasslands and forests into ashen wastes, the wave slows as it plows over arid flats and deserts, and speeds up as it goes to the jungles to the south, it stops completely as it hits the mountains and the ocean, it also stops after going over the desert too long. The oxygen was all but gone after the wave passed and when the digidestined tried to get their digimon, they collapsed. Jack was the last to go out, only he went in the opposite direction as the digidestined before passing out and hitting the ash several seconds after. Diablo was nowhere to be found.  
  
When jack came to he was lying in a bed in some strange room, his clothes were different the same red t-shirt, tan khaki pants and black shoes he was wearing before he got sucked into Diablo's service in the Digiworld. He then saw someone walk in, it was Yolei.  
  
Good, you're awake, now you can tell us about what you've been doing in the Digiworld.  
  
Where am I? Jack asked.


	7. Act 7

Chapter Seven

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Seven  
  
Jack was dumbfounded, he was somehow in the guest room of a girl's apartment. He was confused, dizzy, and stupefied. He needed answers, and he didn't know how to get them, at least he did, he wasn't sure if he would get his questions answered. While Yolei was in there, he asked where the bathroom was, she told him it was down the hall and to the left. He got up and walked in, closing the door and stated splashing water on his face to try and collect himself.  
  
Oh man, where the hell am I? I mean, city wise, hopefully I'm close to Kansas City so I can finally go home. But how long have I been gone? I lost track of time the first few days in that god-forsaken place, but how.. and why are those other kids there, especially having those creatures fight Diablo? They lost obviously, but they seem to be calling him by a different name, who is this Veemon? I need answers and I need them soon, but how the heck do I know if these people now what I'm even talking about?  
  
Yolei was outside the door with her ear against the door, she overheard most of Jack's ramblings and was concerned. She knew he wanted answers but she knew she couldn't give them to him, but Izzy can. She went into the living room and called up Izzy on the phone, she asked him if he could set up a meeting with all the digidestined along with Jack. She mentioned him wanting answers, and Izzy said it was as good as done. Jack walked out of the restroom and went back into the guest room, he sat on the bed and stared out the window, hoping to get some sort of hint as to where he was, so far nothing. Out the window he saw a sprawling cityscape, nothing looked familiar, unless he went into the future, but that was very unlikely, but after what he was through, anything was possible. Yolei walked back into the room and told Jack that they'll be going over to a friends house at noon.  
  
Meanwhile Diablo was wandering through the blackened waste that he had created, from what he could figure, it stretched for miles on end, possibly hundreds. Many digimon were killed, Diablo was smiling at the possible number of deaths, the added reality of so much destruction made the sadistic happiness in him much more enjoyable. To him, he might have bested his brother Baal at causing so much pain, suffering, and destruction of property, and he was the Lord of Destruction. Though nearly half a day had passed, there still was not much oxygen in the air, but being a demon and a mega digimon, Diablo did not need to breathe very much. The heat created from the blast gave him a deep nostalgia for home, hell. He could remember the endless burning sky, the raining fire, the river of flame, and the screams of tortured souls. He had all of his memories, so he could remember everything, he also had all four of Mephisto's digicores so when he found a suitable body, his older brother would remember him as well. But as for Baal, the thought of his own blood not remembering him pained him very much, but he had hopes of obtaining other yellow digicores, so the pain will not last long.  
  
Noontime, Yolei leads Jack to Izzy's apartment, on the way he asks,  
  
You wouldn't happen to know what city we're in?  
  
Well, we're in Tokyo, Japan. I take it you're not from Japan, aren't you? She replies  
  
Actually, I'm from Kansas City, Kansas, U.S of A. Jack says with some of his hope dying within him. Oh boy, I am a very long way from home. Could you also tell me what month it is? I've been in that hell for so long I lost track of time.  
  
December, when did you get to the Digital World? She asked Jack  
  
Oh my god, May. May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December, I've been gone for eight months! My god, I must be presumed dead if I've been gone for that long! Jack drops to his knees in shock. That would explain why it's a bit chilly.  
  
We're almost at Izzy's cmon. Yolei said  
  
Jack got up and followed her to another apartment, when they got in he followed he to another room with a group of kids of varying ages. He recognized four of them, for he had been with them during the attack on Diablo. One of them got up and introduced herself,  
  
Hi there, my name's Sora.   
  
Jack was too busy wrestling with the fact that he's been gone for so long to even notice. He spoke in a slightly demented manner. I wonder what it would be like to come home, will I be showered with praise and love? Or arrested for farce? He sat down and stared at the floor, rambling on to himself.  
  
I think we should give him a little time to come to grips with what happened to him. Suggested Cody.  
  
My sanity's almost gone, yes, I'm watching what's left of my sanity crumble like the proverbial cookie.Jack mumbled to himself, after hearing this, all the digidestined sitting next to him moved away a bit. he then rose his head, closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, after regaining at least some of it, he opened his eyes and asked,  
  
I would really like to know what is going on here please? Before I start breaking down again. Jack asked.  
  
Well, let me ask you a few questions first. Izzy said. First off, how did you get to the Digital World?  
  
Well, about eight months ago I was at my computer and I found myself standing at the feet of a huge demon from the fiery pits of hell. He wanted me to find shiny orbs for him, he said I had the ability to sense demonic energies from a long distance, I found most of his and a few belonging to his brothers. He went by the name of Diablo, Lord of Terror. His brothers were Mephisto of hatred, and Baal of destruction. That's all I know. At the time I had no clue where I was or who the inhabitants were. Neither did he I'm guessing. And I still don't know now so would you please care to enlighten me? Explained Jack.  
  
Well, the Digital World is a place comprised of all lost information from the internet. The creature that inhabit there are called digimon, they have the ability to advance to higher stages or digivolve, I have a few programs I wrote that can explain everything. I also notice that though you have been there, you don't seem to have a digimon partner with you. Izzy said.  
  
Why would I? Jack asked.  
  
Usually every child who goes to the digital world is a digidestined, those who are assigned to protect the Digital World, each digidestined has a partner and a digivice like the one I'm holding in my hand. And every digidestined has been witness to a digimon battle, a few years ago, tell me do you remember anything strange, like the sky being different three years ago? Izzy asked.  
  
Nope, nothing like that happened, otherwise I'd know about it, could you give me a date? Jack asked.  
  
On this date right here in my date book, this is the aniversary of the whole thing. I know you have to had seen it, because the whole planet did. The sky changed for about an hour, because time moved faster in the Digital World back then. Izzy said.  
  
Actually, i never did, I was locked in the basement for about two hours before my parents noticed and let me out, they tried to tell me something, but I ignored them and stormed to my room angry because of that whole basement fiasco. Jack explained.  
  
Then you must have seen the battle on the internet? On this date? Yolei said, grabbing the datebook from Izzy's hand and pointing it out to Jack.  
  
Nope, a lightning bolt struck a telephone pole outside my house and rendered me and my family without internet or power for three straight days. Jack said.  
  
The digdestined crew was dumbfounded, they kept wondering to themselves how could Jack have gone to the digiworld it he never saw a digimon in his life? Then Tai thought of something,  
  
Alright then if you hadn't seen those things then did you see strange creatures around your home town a few years ago?  
  
Nope, I live out in the middle of nowhere, somewhere near Kansas City, but the state capital was still far over the horizon. Jack said. I still would like some more info, could you show me those programs?  
  
Sure thing, but one more thing, you might still be a digidestined since you've already been to the digiworld. Izzy said.  
  
Oh that's nice, having to guard that hell I've been in for eight months, oh gee wouldn't that be nice. Jack said with an offending sarcasm.  
  
What does that demon want with those orbs? asked Davis.  
  
From what I'm told they contain a small part of his essence and his brother's essences, memories, power and attack ability from what I've seen. Jack explained. I managed to escape when a bunch of black towers lifted out of the ground and merged to create a very large gray serpentine creature. I simply turned tail and ran like hell while he was distracted. I knew Diablo would win becaise he killed and threw another monstrosity into a very large flying base type thing. With hardly any effort and damage at all.  
  
Ken shuttered at the memory of that event, but he knew who killed Wormmon and this gave him reason fro revenge. Jack went over and Izzy started to load those programs that would explain almost everything to him. This is the eve of the world tour, tomorrow the digidestined including Davis would leave to save the world from rampant digimon. Since time is of the esesnce, Jack would be left behind to witness the kidnappings and a little pest driving him almost to the brink.


	8. Act 8

Chapter Eight

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Eight  
  
Jack watched the numerous computer programs Izzy had on everything about Digimon and the Digital World. He learned about his adventures four years ago with Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, Mimi, Kari, and Joe. He was also told of the current digidestined's exploits, defeating the Digimon Kaiser, who was Ken, and the demolition of Arukenimon's control spires, which she used to make fake digimon, and BlackWarGreymon. When shown a picture of him, Jack's eyes widened, he then said that Diablo fought this shady character and won. Izzy was surprised that BlackWarGreymon could be beaten, and asked Jack if he could summarize the battle. Izzy concluded that Diablo warped Veemon into dark digivolving into a mega digimon that he is now.  
  
Mega digimon? Jack asked.  
  
Oh, we haven't gotten to that program yet, I'll load it now. This one's on how digimon digivolve, the levels of digimon power, and the types of digivolving. Izzy explained.  
  
Jack listened to Izzy explain normal digivolving,which allows a digimon to go from level to level, one by one, warp digivolving, which skips levels, armor digivolving, which requires ancient digimon and digieggs, and DNA digivolving, where two digimon fuse together. He then told him of the stages of digimon power, fresh,where a digimon has just hatched from a digiegg, in-training, like the normal stage where the digidestined digimon are now, rookie, the normal level where the digimon are in the Digiworld, champion, which requires just a digivice, ultimate, which requires a crest, except for DNA digivolving, and mega, which requires a boost in power before it could be achieved. Jack finally got the information he needed on where he was, and returned to the Inoue residence to retire for the day, to collect and organize his thoughts.  
  
The next morning, he got up and went to the restroom to wash up. He went back to the guest room and just when he sat back down on the bed, Yolei burst through and tells Jack that he should get dressed and come with her to Izzy's. Confused on what was happening, Jack get dressed and follows Yolei to Izzy's and asks what is going on.  
  
The digiports are opening all over the world! Izzy says.  
  
If you have seen the first episode of the digimon world tour, you'll know exactly what's happening, digiports have opened all over the planet allowing digimon to enter the real world. A few minutes later, Gennai, who is now young, pops in through Izzy's computer. Because of his appearance, Jack makes this comment,  
  
Oh my gosh, it's Obi-Wan Kenobi back for revenge!  
  
After having a good laugh, Gennai regains himself and says, No, I'm not Obi-wan, I'm Gennai, have you heard of me?   
  
I can't say that I have. Izzy? Jack said looking in Izzy's direction.  
  
Oh, that's Gennai, he's a friend of ours. I forgot to tell him about you, he e-mailed me last night telling me that he would be coming. Izzy said. Gennai, this is Jack, he's not a digidestined, but he somehow was dragged into the Digital world by a demon possessing Veemon, his name is...  
  
Diablo, yes Azulongmon told me, and i know about Jack here. No doubt you've seen that the digiports have opened all over the globe, control spires have also appeared here and in various spots on Earth. Gennai explained.  
  
If you've seen the first part of the world tour, you'll know that Gennai will explain that several spots have been set up in Europe, Asia, Austrailia, and North America, more specifically, these six spots would be Paris, Mexico City, New York, Hong Kong, a city in Russia (I can't remember the name, either Moscow or St. Petersburg), and Sydney. First off they'll have to deal with the control spires in Japan, considering that they're active, only armor digimon can be used, they'll also have to deal with the Triceramon that warped in and Arukenimon and Mummymon. Now, since Veemon is still possessed by Diablo, there can be no Paildramon and thus, no Imperialdramon, they're screwed then aren't they? Not exactly, in my rendition of this tale, the armor digimon manage to destroy the control spires in all the places around Japan except Tamachi, how did they get there, well, because of Azulongmon's digicore, the original digidestined digimon can go back to ultimate and they were simply ferried by the flyers, then the armor digmon would move in and crush the spires. But when they got to Tamachi, the three digimon already mentioned above provide considerable resistance for just armor digimon, the ultimates can't get any closer without de-digivolving so they were stuck. An idea hits one of the digidestined, I would guess T.K, he tells the others to lure Triceramon into charging into the control spire, causing it to topple. The ultimates then move in, causing Arukenimon and Mummymon to retreat. Now, we are in the scene where the digidestined leave to save the planet. Since the D-3's are needed to open digital gates, Davis goes along on this journey.  
  
How are we going to get all around the world? Davis asks.  
  
We can use the digiports, but that's going to take a very long time. Kari mentions, But there seems to be no other way.  
  
You're right Kari, too bad we can't take Jack home. Tai says Sorry, but there just doesn't seem to be enough time.  
  
I guess, its okay, after all, its not every day that you get to stay in another country. Jack says, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
The kids went back to Izzy's house, where his mother bid him farewell, the kids went through the digiport on a two day trip to save the planet, obviously. Jack returns to the Inoue residence to inform Yolei's family that she won't be back for a while. She had failed to give him a good excuse so he said that she never said where she was going, that she would be gone for a few days at the most. Of course her parents were a bit frightened considering they had no clue where their daughter was, but he calmed them down by telling them she was with friends. He returned to the guest room and laid down to reflect the days events.  
  
Back in the Digiworld, while the digidestined were filing through digiports to various parts of the real world, Diablo was looking for a way to get to the world of men. After days of strolling through the barren wasteland, which had just now gotten most of it's oxygen back, he pops out from the abrupt border between ashes, and life. He was slightly disappointed that the fire didn't go further, but he knew that all good things must come to an end eventually. As he was wandering, he noticed something out on the horizon, his curiosity pushed him to investigate. After an hour of walking cautiously to avoid possible attack, he finds a medieval style castle. Intrigued by this, he walks up to one of the walls and jumps up and latches on with his dramon destroyers. As he climbs up, he begins to overhear a conversation taking place within the walls. He nears a rather large window, he barely peeks his head over the edge and sees a huge, open throne and two digimon, one is dressed in a red cloak and has large purple wings, you know him as Demon, he is speaking to a smaller digimon, he carries two orbs with him, and seems imp like and slightly demented, you know him as Impmon.  
  
Impmon, before the four of us travel to Japan in an effort to retrieve the dark seed, I require you to go to the real world and seek out a young lad, he's not a digidestined, but I believe he has information that is quite useful to me. I have seen him with a silver clad digimon, I know that he is no longer with him, because he resides with one of the digidestined. I once you find him, I want you to keep tabs on him until I find you, then you're dismissed from this mission. I will open the digital gate now. Demon explains and raises his hands upward, the space above him seems to rip as a portal to the real world is opened   
  
Diablo is astonished as to how Demon is able to do this, he knew he might be able to do this, but the only prime evil to have the correct knowledge on how to do that is Mephisto. Being the oldest prime evil at nine thousand years, Mephisto has gained almost unimaginable amounts of knowledge over the millennia, his resurrection is absolutely vital if Diablo wishes to complete his centuries old dream of opening the gates of hell on earth and bringing Armageddon to mankind. The portal reveals a a park like setting, early in the morning, Impmon jumps through and soon the gate closes. Demon turns to a nearby pedestal which has Baal's digicore, he looks at it, then picks it up and says to himself,  
  
If only there was some way to unlock this digicore's power, I wouldn't even need the dark seed. But how, I'm obsessed with it now. Where did it come from? Who owned it? And again, how do I unlock it's power?!  
  
Diablo realizes what the yellow orb is and jumps through the window to hopefully obtain the digicore. Demon sees the familiar digimon and greets him,  
  
Well, I never thought I'd see you, your name is...Diablo I take it?  
  
Yes, and I believe you have something of my brother's, if you would be so kind as to give it to me now? Diablo calmly demands the digicore. Demon's calm demeanor turns to an insulted look.  
  
You dare to demand from Demon? Hah! Why should I give this to you?  
  
Because if you don't I'll assure your eternal damnation in hell. Now give me the stone! I am losing my patience, and you do not want to anger the Lord of Terror. Diablo says angrily, his eyes glow brightly as he builds his power, the room heats up as this is happening.  
  
Hell? You're digimon, you come from the digital world, how can you assure damnation in hell when you've probably never been there. You were born from a digiegg, centuries ago it seems considering you're a mega. How can make such promises? Demon says, thinking that this digimon is delusional. He only noticed Diablo when Jack came into the digital world, he never saw Veemon ingest the digicore nor evolve to Noxmon, his current digimon form.  
  
Ah, you take me for being much younger than I actually am, I was born in Hell six thousand years ago. I am the living embodiment of Terror itself. I was banished into oblivion fifteen hundred years ago, then ventured here from an opening in that cursed place, I was split into pieces, and then took possession of a creature by the name of Veemon, my power grew when I took more pieces of my essence back, they are represented by these orbs on myself. My brother's essence resides in that orb you hold, he only has two of them on his being, he only has a portion of his memories and cannot remember me, his younger brother, his own flesh and blood! I need that to end this pain his amnesia caused me, now no more hesitation, give me the orb now! Diablo says impatiently.  
  
Ho ho, I like to see suffering, especially in these kinds of situations, I'll just keep the orb, and venture to the real world, to complete a mission i have set for myself. Then, maybe I'll deal with you. Goodbye Diablo, I pray your journey is unsuccessful so that I might see a mighty demon weep. Demon says in a cocky fashion while opening a digital gate behind him, he floats backwards into it. Before it closes, Diablo loses it and quickly jumps through and ends up in the water near Tokyo, apparently the gate put him in a random area of Japan. The heat generated from his rage caused the water to boil upon his landing, red electricity streaked across the surface before he came up.  
  
Interesting, it has been thousands of years since i have been in the world of men. Hard to imagine how much man has advanced over the centuries. Diablo said to himself as he entered a sewage pipe. I shall wait here, when that infidel appears I shall have my vengeance.  
  
Now at this time the world tour is half over, Diablo will wait patiently for Demon to show his face so that he may get what is rightfully Baal's. Impmon searches for Jack and starts from a list of digidestined and their addresses, he also has a picture of Jack so that he may identify him on sight. The night before he went on this mission he watched three horror movies and got some ideas for messing with people's minds from those. This of course, as described by my last wrap up is the little pest that will drive him almost over the brink. Sorry, I couldn't bring this to you last chapter, but I felt this was necessary.


	9. Act 9

Chapter Nine

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Nine  
  
Jack woke up the next morning and joined the Inoue family for breakfast, Japanese food was strange to him, just like Armadillomon, if it was edible, he would eat it. After this time of trying new foods, Jack waited patiently for his turn in the restroom, he never had to deal with this before, he had his own restroom just outside his room back in Kansas, but for now, he just had to grin and bear it. When he did get his turn he took a shower and brushed his teeth and all the usual morning stuff. He went back into the guest room and listened to the radio after figuring out what controls where what since all the writings were in of course, Japanese. What caught his attention was the reports of children disappearing all over town, but he quickly dismissed this and started to reflect on his own past experiences. He ended up here after a long and torturous journey, being the servant of an unholy demon that goes by the name of Diablo, to him there is and probably is no greater evil.  
  
Hours passed and his boredom finally got to him he got up and told the two people sitting on the couch glued to the television that he was going for a walk. They acknowledged that and he went out. He went to a nearby park and started walking through the place, about when he passed the playground area, Impmon, who was lurking up in the trees, found him. Deciding to prolong telling Demon about his whereabouts, Impmon decides to play with Jack for a while. Having seen one of those Freddy Krueger movies, he moves an empty merry-go-round with his mind and Jack soon hears Ring Around the Rosie sung in a ghostly tone in his head as if it were really happening, he notices the spinning merry-go-round and starts to freak. He runs back toward the apartment complex with children looking at him strangely, at about this time Mummymon take one of the kids from the playground.  
  
When he get back he closes the door and stands panting with his back to it. He begins to walk toward the guest room, Mrs. Inoue walks into the bathroom to apply a facial masque. When he's halfway through the hall, Impmon pulls another prank on Jack, this one inspired by The Shining. Jack soon sees two small children, just as the little boy did in that movie. If you've seen the movie, you'll know that the two small girls say, Come play with us. and then appear closer and repeat the same thing. Jack freaks out some more and runs out the door screaming. The two who were formerly glued to the television soon become unglued and watch as Jack runs through the door. They inquire as to what happened and Mrs. Inoue walks to the area with that masque on and briefly scares the two on the couch, they then assume that Mrs. Inoue scared Jack.  
  
Jack stops a few feet away from the door next to an emergency fire axe. Impmon, who positions himself behind Jack begins to laugh his head off at him. Jack takes notice and turns to see the little digimon on the ground laughing like crazy. Jack becomes enraged, sees the axe, and forces his hand through the glass and pulls the axe out with some blood coming out of his forearm.  
  
You sick little monkey! Why I aughta! Jack yells at Impmon and raises his axe to cleave him in two.  
  
Impmon opens his eyes and sees himself at the mercy of an insane teenager who wants nothing more than to hack him to bits. He gets up and runs for his life, Jack follows suit with his axe held high. Impmon creates a small portal to the lower floor of the complex but just as he jumps through Jack jumps in as well. Unable to lose his pursuer, Impmon turns to face Jack and try to apologize.  
  
Hehehe, look, I'm sorry for tricking you like that, cmon just let bygones be bygones?  
  
Jack did not hesitate to grab Impmon by the next and say cruelly, You've pulled your last prank. and prepared to decapitate the digimon. he then put his thumb over Impmon's mouth and said, I don't want you to scream, you know how much attention that'll bring.  
  
Impmon then bit down on Jack's thumb, making him scream and letting the digimon go. As he was chasing him, he stopped and yelled, I'll get you for this! and returned to the Inoue residence. He placed the axe back inside the box and walked inside, he got into the restroom and washed out his wounds with soap and water, muttering words of death and vengeance. He looked into the mirror and said to his black and white haired reflection he was fine, but another one of Impmon's tricks came into play and his reflection grabbed him by the neck and said in a very anxious tone,  
  
Fine?...FINE?!...We just went crazy out there man!...You call that FINE?!  
  
A flash of white light, and Jack finds himself holding himself by the throat. Shocked and shaken, he soon realizes that he has just gone insane and he backs into the guest room, thinking about what could have happened, he might have killed, or really hurt someone. Freaked out, he falls on the bed and he bears witness to a hole opening in the floor, and up from it, the same digimon he auctioned Baal's digicore off to, and he was holding Impmon by the ear off the ground.  
  
Please forgive my intrusion into your room, but I need to ask you a few questions about the digicore you auctioned off to me. Demon says. I also apologize for my servant here, he has a habit of playing around with the minds of whomever he is supposed to find. I also hear that...you tried to kill him?  
  
Th...tha...that wo...would be correct. Jack barely managed to say as he was very frightened. W...what questions d...do you want to a...ask?  
  
No need to be afraid, I just wanted to ask if anyone else wanted the digicore before you auctioned it to me. Demon said.  
  
Was he in silver armor and had a very large hammer? Jack asked.  
  
Why yes. Demon answers  
  
That would be Diablo, he wants that since it belongs to one of his brothers, I was forced to find more of those things for him so he could bring his brothers back. Jack explains.  
  
Yes, I am familiar with your travels, I have been watching you, up until the time you arrived to the town, I was out shopping for home furnishings. Demon said. SO, do you have any clue as to how this thing's power is released?  
  
Not one. Jack said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Hmmmm, then I shall have to go with plan B. Demon says as he and Impmon are lowering into a newly created portal in the floor. I wish you could have been more helpful, but I guess I was sorely mistaken.  
  
Jack falls back onto the bed and again tries to collect himself. At this time, more children are being kidnapped by Arukenimon and Mummymon, the digidestined are almost finished with the world tour and will soon be coming home. The prime evil Diablo is still waiting for Demon to show himself and is now walking quietly through the sewers listening for some sign of his presence. He wonders how he will find a proper body to bear the spirit of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, he has all four pieces of his essence so he will remember everything upon resurrection. With his immense knowledge, the prime evils will one day open the gates of hell on earth and bring Armageddon to mankind, Diablo kept running this fantasy through his mind, it brought comfort to him being alone in a world unencumbered by the evil of hell since his defeat at the dawn of the fifth century A.D. Now we come to the end of the world tour and the invasion of the Demon Corps, how will things be different without Veemon? How will the presence of the prime evils affect the outcome of this story?


	10. Act 10

Chapter Ten

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Ten  
  
The World Tour is over, the digidestined have returned home to their loving families. It was Christmas night when they returned, being a two day trip. The only one without happiness was Jack, who was reminded that he would not be celebrating with his family, for the thinks that they believe he's dead. But you'd be wrong, since this is a third person omniscient fic, we can go all the way over to Kansas and see how his family is doing. Since it's Christmas, Jack mother was crying over her lost son, who had been gone since April, the police thinks he's dead, but there is no evidence of murder, kidnapping, or even running away, this confounded the detectives and the other who tried to find him. His room was as he left it, a desk in the corner, with his computer, software and music CD's on it, his trapper from school still in the exact same place, on his bed collecting dust. The only visitors were his parents, who came in every day to remember. His schoolmates were also feeling the pinch, his best friends grieving most of all, he never had more than a few friends, but to Jack he didn't care as long as he had at least one friend, he was happy. Back in Japan, Jack was in a separate room looking through the window at the skyline while Yolei was enjoying her Christmas with her family. He took a deep breath and a sigh, then went to bed.   
  
If you know what happens after the world tour, you'll know that Demon is coming as well as a few of his lackeys, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, and MarineDevimon. But as an added bit of spice to this mixture, Diablo is also waiting, for Demon. The next morning Jack simply laid in bed, his mind contemplating possible means of getting home, not knowing that the digidestined already thought of a means the previous night, the digiport. When the time was right, Yolei came through the door with a smile.  
  
Hey, Jack I think we can get you home.  
  
Jack turned his head and spoke, You're kidding, right?  
  
No, cmon lets go to Izzy's. Yolei said walking out.  
  
Jack immediately followed, his mind was filled with thoughts, thoughts of the welcome he might receive, if any at all. He also pondered the possibility that things might be different, very different, some friends or even family might have been so grief stricken that they might have committed suicide! When the finally got to Izzy's he explained the whole thing.  
  
I think we can get you home by using the digiport, all I need is your e-mail address, just type it right here and I'll do the rest.  
  
Jack busily pushed Izzy aside and typed in his e-mail address, he then allowed Izzy to do his thing, and then motioned Yolei to open the digiport.  
  
Digiport open!  
  
A bright light ensued sucking Jack right into it, within seconds he found himself back in his own room, exactly as he left it, save for a few pounds of dust. He cautiously opened his door and went to the living room where his parents were sitting.  
  
Mom, Dad?  
  
With those two words, his parents jumped up, found out who it was and rush over to shower their son with hugs and kisses, this scene is comparable to when Ken finally found his heart and allowed his parents a second chance. but however his story does not end here, Jack will again be involved, but not for a while, for now, lets leave him home. At around this time the Demon corps should just now make their first appearance.  
  
The whole scenario starts when MarineDevimon surfaces and attacks a boat, SkullSatamon terrorizes a nearby street, and the digidestined are forced to investigate. Diablo is still walking amongst the mud and rats of the sewer hoping to find anything that could lead him to Demon. The digidestined crew gets to where SkullSatamon is causing trouble and confront him. When the introductions pass, Diablo pauses and listens to the chaos above, SkullSatamon and LadyDevimon are wreaking havoc on the digidestined ultimates. finally a question is asked,   
  
Why are you doing this? Cries one of the digidestined  
  
We are doing this for our lord Demon. Says LadyDevimon with an evil smile  
  
Diablo suddenly realizes that these two work for Demon and bursts forth from the concrete, surprisingly clean despite the fact he's been in the sewer for the past two days. he looks up at the two digimon and asks in his all too familiar icy cold voice,  
  
I hear you are employed by this Demon? Could you take me to him? He has something of mine.  
  
What, you expect us to tell you where Demon is? He doesn't need to deal with chumps like you! Scowls SkullSatamon.  
  
Then I shall have to force the information from you! Diablo yells as he jumps at the skeletal ultimate, the digidestined are astonished as to how Diablo could get here from the Digiworld, but still they have to deal with him. SkullSatamon uses his nail-bone attack to try and neutralize the prime evil, the attack hits and freezes him,partially since he's part demon.  
  
Look at you now, heh, just another chump. Chuckles SkullSatamon, Now for you kids.  
  
Izzy concludes that Diablo's data must have been frozen by the attack. Diablo on the other hand, concludes that SkullSatamon is the perfect body to bear his brother's spirit essence, since he is able to defeat him so easily. Now he must find a way to break free from the frozen state he's in, summoning his hell-borne abilities, he concentrates on healing himself, this is interrupted by a darkness wave attack by LadyDevimon throwing Diablo some distance away. However before she could cook up another one, his concentration continues and frees him. Now fully mobile, he dodges another attack and sends her to the ground with his hammer, rushing to the fight scene, he pulls out Mephisto's four digicores and splits each one into four shards, making the total sixteen. he finds SkullSatamon finishing off the digidestined with repeated nail-bone attacks and whacks with his staff, he turns to see Diablo standing at the end of the road, with something in his hand.  
  
So, back for more huh? Lets see what you've got!   
  
Diablo leaps up and tries to subdue the ultimate with his hammer, but SkullSatamon simply flies upward out of the way, being unable to fly, Diablo plummets to the ground and makes a very large hole in the ground. Getting up, he sees SkullSatamon laughing at him from on high, unaffected by this he leaps up to a nearby rooftop and waits for his target to come to his level.  
  
So, you wanna play some more, okay I'm in. SkullSatamon says as he waits for Diablo to charge at him.  
  
Instead of charging, Diablo jumps once more and throws the blue shards downward. Unable to see any more than his silhouette, SkullSatamon was impaled by all sixteen razor sharp shards, each one, containing a fragment of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred. The ultimate digimon falls to the ground in pain, Diablo quickly gets away, knowing his plan succeeded, LadyDevimon shows up and retrieves her wounded comrade. At the same time, Demon appears through what seems to be a hole in the ground and demands that Ken come with him, soon after, Arukenimon on the back of a large truck drive up and does the same thing. Of course you know that Ken goes on the truck and meets Oikawa, Demon retreats to fight later and Diablo wait patiently for the shards to take hold and resurrect his brother. The chase ensues as the digidestined try to catch the truck and save Ken, but the dark spore inside him is copied and placed into the missing kids during the whole chase.  
  
All that remains unchanged, up until Demon shows up right in front of the truck, the truck stops and the battle begins, only with another player added to the game. Diablo, who was lurking in the shadows the whole time, leaps out and confronts Demon right after he pushes Arukenimon and Mummymon away.  
  
We finally met again, infidel, now I will give you one chance to give me my brother's orb or I will kill you to do it.  
  
You underestimate me, we will see who kills who. Evil Inferno! Demon yells and a huge wall of fire envelops Diablo, when it ends, his armor is red hot from the heat, and yet Diablo is relatively unharmed.  
  
Ahhhhhhh, that heat, it reminds me so much of my home, hell.  
  
Then prepare for more nostalgia! Evil inferno!  
  
As the battle goes on, Skullsatamon was left hidden in an alleyway on the far side of town, the blue shards begin to glow and melt into him. He instantly awakens and screams as his mind is taken over, then he begins to glow and digivolve. A tight fitting black cloak covers almost all of his body except his hands, feet and face, which protrudes like a lizard's face but with no flesh. His teeth become long, sharp and needle like, he turns from blood red to bone white his, eyes sink into his skull and are replaced with an eerie yellow glow in each socket. His wings are no longer tattered but huge, black and leathery, like Demon's, only black, and have a thirty foot wingspan. Finally his staff turns to energy and goes into his right hand, it becomes a long green wraith blade. The digivolution is complete, he is Wraithmon, the devourer of souls and Mephisto's mega digimon manifestation.   
  
SkullSatamon's soul flows out of his body like water and glides away into the afterlife, but Mephisto opens his mouth and sucks it in, it is now a battery for him, discharged only when the essence is almost gone. he senses his brother Diablo and proceeds to fly off in that direction. Now that all three prime evils are released, it seems that humankind is doomed, but the story isn't over yet. What of Jack, how will he fit into the story in the future? Is izzy right? Will jack become a digidestined? Or was he a digidestined all along? Or perhaps again I am messing with your mind?


	11. Act 11

Chapter Eleven

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Eleven  
  
During the fight with Demon, Diablo dodges another evil inferno by leaping into the air and unleashes his lightning inferno, Demon barely dodges the attack as the devastating stream of red death bores a very deep hole in the ground. Demon escapes with his cloak badly singed. As Diablo lands, he throws his hammer to the ground creating a flame circle attack, the wave of fire stops just inches away from Oikawa, the children, and Arukenimon and Mummymon. The digidestined arrive and free Ken, who was in the back of the truck, their DNA digivolved partners fight Arukenimon and Mummymon while watching the brawl between Diablo and Demon. Diablo manages to score a successful hit with his lightning inferno attack. Demon arises from the crater more than three times his size, and prepares another evil inferno for the Lord of Terror.  
  
We have to do something! Davis says.  
  
Yeah but what? Kari says.  
  
We can open a digital gate and send them back! Yolei suggests.  
  
Do I hear you correctly? Demon gloats, You plan to open a digital gate? Well, let me help you! How do you think I got here in the first place?  
  
The digidestined gaze in awe as Demon lifts his hands high and rips a hole in space, revealing the digital world. Hopelessness falls over the kids as they realize that their plan will not work. Diablo lifts his hammer and charges toward Demon, he flies out of the way, and Diablo nearly falls over from missing his target, once he regains his composure, he lets loose another stream of red lightning, it hits Demon in the wing and he falls to earth. Demon stands and inspects the wound made by Diablo, it is a charred and somewhat electrically charged, but still able to fly he goes back up under the gate he made and awaits the next volley. The digidestined cause Arukenimon and Mummymon's retreat, as well as Oikawa's since he is done with the children, they get away in a van and soon the digidestined get to the other battle scene. Diablo fires another lightning inferno and Demon shoots off another evil inferno, the two attacks meet and the two mega digimon struggle to push their attacks to one another they are stuck in a deadlock.  
  
You are indeed one of the strongest digimon I have ever met, but still you will not defeat me. Demon says focusing more of his energy to his attack.  
  
That may be so, but I know I will not defeat you, your death will be in the hands of hatred. Diablo says looking off behind Demon.  
  
And you mean what by that remark? Demon says.  
  
His question is answered by a lightning bolt from behind, it causes him great pain and throws him to the ground. He turns around and sees what used to be SkullSatamon land some distance away from him. The creature, which you know as Wraithmon a.k.a. Mephisto begins to speak in a voice that seems not meant for mortal ears.  
  
My brother, it seems that you have resurrected me, but I am puzzled as to what year it is, and why do I now exist in such a strange form? but for now it seems that this infidel is attacking you, my brother. Allow me to punish him.  
  
You, punish me? Do you have any clue as to who I am? I am Demon, and it is I who will punish you I'm afraid. Evil inferno! Cries Demon as he summons another wall of white hot fire toward the Lord of hatred.  
  
Mephisto simply blocks the attack by folding his wings around himself and suffering no damage whatsoever, he unfolds his wings and charges his wraith blade, he flies up and dives at him in a similar fashion to Stingmon's spiking strike. Demon flies out of Mephisto's path and rushes at him with flaming fists, Mephisto is pushed into a building, the shards of glass and steel do nothing to him as he recovers and focuses his energy into his wraith blade, a loud crack of thunder is hard as the green blade pulses with power. Mephisto rushes and takes a swipe at Demon, the blade goes through him, making him scream in agony and falling to the ground. The Lord of Hatred lands in front of the struggling digimon and prepares to run him through, but first he says one thing, the last thing Demon will ever hear.  
  
You are a strong one, nay I must know more about what time, place or reality I am in, lest I become an unenlightened Prime Evil. Soul reaver! Yells Mephisito as he pushes his wraith blade through Demon's chest. A final scream of pain, and then he dissipates, closing the digital gate which he opened earlier, and leaving behind his spirit, Mephisto dislocated his jaw like a snake and swallows the soul, taking in all of Demon's knowledge, this includes how to open a digital gate, info about the digidestined, the digital world and extensive knowledge about digimon in general.  
  
Yes, I see now, I know now, Diablo, you must go and bring Baal to his senses. Mephisto says picking up the fallen yellow digicore and handing it to Diablo. I will search out the necessary items we need to open the gateway to our home, but first I must rid you of something I sense within you, a byproduct of this body you are inhabiting I take it?  
  
If you speak of whatever spirit held this body before I took it, then yes. Diablo says  
  
Let me remove it for you.  
  
Mephisto shoved his wraith blade deep into Diablo causing an unholy scream that shattered anything and everything glass for miles around, this included Yolei's glasses, thousands of windows, windshields, computer monitors, mirrors, oh you get the idea. After this was over the digidestined and their digimon removed their hands from their bleeding ears and watched events transpire a white shape escaped from Diablo's mouth as the kids looked closer they realized something.  
  
Hey wait, that kinda looks like Veemon! Davis said. Veemon! Veemon!  
  
The shape took one look at Davis, then left high into the sky, never to be seen again, or so what is thought.  
  
Children, we have no time for you, next time though we might, but until then, it is best that young ones like yourselves best keep your little noses out of where they don't belong, lest you be damned for all eternity. Mephisto warned. Now, my young brother, you must take the orb and restore your brother, while I search for the relics.  
  
The children were astonished to see Mephisto take his blade and plunge it into the surrounding space and create a rip, this was to the digital world and Diablo simply limped on through. After that Mephisto created another rip in the fabric of space leading to someplace in the real world and he leapt through, the rift closing immediately after. Davis, thinking that his digimon was gone forever shed a tear or two, but out Veemon isn't gone forever right about now he should be entering a better place.  
  
In heaven, Wizardmon and Jimmy Hendrix were playing a game of chess when they heard yelling from below, puzzled, they looked at the edge of the cloud they were on and suddenly a small blue digimon flew up above them, and landed hard on the soft cloud. As Veemon got up he saw the legendary rock star and the best friend of Gatomon looking at him.  
  
Ummm, where am I? asked the confused Veemon.  
  
You're in heaven man. Said Jimmy Hendrix  
  
Gasped Veemon  
  
Meanwhile, deep under the Vatican Church in Rome, Italy, lies the research facility dedicated to finding ways to prevent the apocalypse and fight it should it become inevitable. One of the most secure items in this place is the book of Runes, which the Vatican scientists have been trying to decipher since the crusades. Mephisto, tearing a rip in space, got into the room which contained this unholy book. It's unholy because he wrote it eight thousand years ago. He has the look of frustration on his face, this is justified since he soon says,  
  
This has to be the right place, I've searched every museum, library and church in Europe!  
  
He wanders through the lonely halls and archives and finally finds the book in a large lab, bristling with complex computers, scanners, and equipment, all bought by the funding of the Roman Catholic Church. Easily bypassing all security measures, he gently lifts the book and flips through its pages.  
  
Ah, my Book of Runes, bound in demon flesh, inked in demon blood, this will be our back to hell. Mephisto says happily and opens another rift to leave for the next relic.   
  
Will Veemon return to earth? What will become of Jack in the future? How will the digidestined defeat this new evil, of which they know almost nothing? 


	12. Act 12

Chapter Twelve

Descent into Insanity, Chapter Twelve  
  
With the Book of Runes in hand, Mephisto travels to the Middle East, to the ruins of the city of Harrogath, covered by so much sediment that it lies underground below an area close by Mount Arreat. He enters an area of the city which is close to collapsing, but Mephisto won't be here long, he comes seeking the Relic of the Ancients, the totem which will allow him to enter the Worldstone Temple unchallenged by it's guardians. he fins the totem in a small room which is already half filled with dirt. He grabs the totem and walks out, moments before a cave-in fills the area. He exits through a rift he creates and appears on the lower slops of Mount Arreat. Though he can go and shatter the boundaries between Earth and Hell, he decides to wait until he has his brothers at full power, and his forces organized in hell.  
  
Diablo had located Baal a day before, wandering through the desert searching for his missing pieces. Diablo had been watching him closely, from their previous encounter, he knew that Baal might try to destroy Diablo if things went wrong trying to feed him the digicore. Now night, Diablo decides it's now or never and confronts his brother who stands more than twice his size. Baal looks down on Diablo and says to him,  
  
What do you want, Insect?  
  
I have come to restore part of your mind dear brother, so that you will remember me. Devour this orb and you will be closer to being whole again. Diablo says holding the orb up.  
  
Why should I believe you? It may be a trick, designed to weaken me, or kill me. I refuse your offer of completion, minor demon, now leave me or die. Baal says and starts to walk around Diablo.  
  
Do you not have any incomplete memories? A faint remembrance of something that is beyond your reach? Diablo suggests to Baal.  
  
Yes, how could you know such a thing? Baal turns and asks Diablo.  
  
I myself was once in your predicament, dear brother, I was missing parts of myself after my resurrection, but I found them in these orbs, I am now complete, as will you be if you consume one. You are missing two of these Baal. Diablo explains.  
  
I suppose you may be correct, but what if you aren't, I will take your orb, but if this is not what you say it is, then I will use my last remaining strength to kill you. Baal says and takes the digicore carefully from Diablo's hand with his huge chrome-digizoid claw and places it on his tongue, he hesitates but soon swallows it. Baal is overcome with memories and power, he turns to his brother with recognition and says thankfully,  
  
I am sorry I have doubted you brother, you have brought me to my senses, but where am I? What is this place? And why have we come to exist in these forms? Baal asks with sudden confusion.  
  
I really have no idea brother, but I am sure Mephisto can answer our questions when he returns. Diablo says. But now we must locate your last orb so that you can be whole again.  
  
By this time the digidestined kids are checking up on events such as the dark spore children, this about a day before one of them blooms early. The digidestined are also talking about the prime evils and where they might be, where they came from, how strong they might be, and what are their plans. They think that the prime evils are somewhere in the Digiworld since they didn't know where Mephisto went but knew where Diablo went. So far they are correct on that matter, but as to where they came from, they believe that they are digimon from the Dark Ocean come to wreak havoc for no apparent reason. They have a very good idea on how strong they might be considering what Jack told them they know they are powerful mega digimon with strength rivaling that of BlackWarGreymon at least. they have no conclusions as to why they are here, they have come to the temporary conclusion that they seek to conquer the Digital World. However not all of them are concerned with such matters.   
  
Davis is taking a walk alongside his apartment building thinking about Veemon, the good times, the bad times and in the midst of this, he comes up with something to help him cope, a slight joke.  
  
Too bad good digimon don't just fall out of the sky. Heh.  
  
Almost immediately after Davis says this he hears a scream that steadily increases with volume until something impacts the concrete just in front of him with great force. When the dust clears he sees a small blue digimon that looks incredibly familiar.  
  
Davis looks in amazement as he recognizes the digimon.  
  
The digimon yells and jumps into Davis' arms, after a brief, but happy reunion, the two make their way back home and call friends to tell them of the good news.  
  
To fill in a possible plot hole, as to what was Veemon was doing in heaven, he was taken on short tour by Wizardmon and Jimmy Hendrix. Afterwards, he was intercepted by the Archangel Tyreal who told him it was not his time and sent him home with a boost in power and a message to Gatomon from Wizardmon.  
  
By this time one of the dark seed children is close to blooming early and Oikawa has already been warned of that, but thats not what we're getting into right now. Now we return to Jack at his home in Kansas, he is rummaging through an old toybox he had when he was very young, inside he will find something which will rock his world greatly. In the very bottom of the toybox he finds a digivice, and suddenly he flashes back to the 80's, his dad work for Apple back then and his family lived in California. Steve Jobs unveiled the very first Macintosh computer,after the demonstration the curtains were drawn and the various employees celebrated the people's computer' which was just released. Jack was playing in a remote corner of the area while his mom and dad were hob-nobbing in the thick of it. His parents had to bring Jack along because they couldn't find a babysitter. During the celebration, jack encountered a small black baby digimon, possibly it came from the computer after the curtains were drawn. They played for a short while, and Jack was left with a digivice, his parents came to pick him up he took the digivice with him.  
  
He played with the digivice for a short time, eventually getting bored of it and tossing it in a toybox which he came to rummage through now. When the flashback ended, he picked up the digivice and walked out the door, to the edge of a field and threw it as far as he could out into that field then he yelled,  
  
No! I won't go back there! Never! He then walked back into the house as if nothing happened.  
  
Unfoutunately for Jack, the Prime Evils need him again they come to this conclusion shortly after Mephisto finds his brothers. The Lord of Hatred is pleased to see that Diablo suceeded in giving Baal the third digicore, now all he needs is the last one, and the only way to find it quickly find it, is Jack. Mephisto rips open a hole in the air above them and Jack immediately falls through. Knowing what has happened, jack is more terrified than ever before, now he must serve the Prime Evils until he has outlived his usefulness. Then of course, he is at thier mercy, if there is such a thing to them.  
  
A day passes, and Blackwargreymon's barrier is set up, preventing the use of the Hieghton View Terrace gateway, another day and Oiwkawa will try to access this gate, resulting in failure. However, once the Prime Evils find the last digicore, the will return to the real world and the Worldstone Temple, but not by using the Japanese gate, after all, there are more than just those gates. 


	13. Act 13

Descent Into Insanity, Chapter Thirteen  
  
While use of the Heighton View Terrace Gate was permanently lost, the Prime Evils had no need of it, for Mephisto had the ability to forge gates between both the Digital World and the Real World. Jack was again forced into the Digital world by Mephisto and the Lord of Hatred had him by the neck.  
  
Well, boy, are you prepared to serve us again?  
  
Tears pouring down his face, Jack had no choice but to comply with the demon. He was let down, but not before having a demonic brand emblazened on his hand by Mephisto, forever bounding him to the demon's service. When asked where the final digicore of Ball could be found, Jack felt his body moving by itself and lifted his hand to point in the direction he felt the digicore could be found.  
  
Exellent child, now, let's go get Diablo and Baal and collect our prize. Mephisto said as he had Jack climb on his shoulder and flew off in Diablo's direction.  
  
Back in the real world, the Digidestined crew were discussing what to do. Oiwkawa already had one of the dark seeds posessed by one of the children and demonstrated power that put Blackwargreymon out of his misery. But then again, they also had the Prime Evils to worry about, they had a pretty good idea on where they were on the subject of digicore collection. They believed that the demonic digimon needed one or two more digicores to complete themselves and be at full power. They then voted on thier most pressing issue.  
  
Okay, we have at least two more days before those dark seeds bloom and Oiwkawa starts collecting them. But we have no idea on how close the Prime Evils are to finding thier digicores. Izzy said stating the obvious.  
  
So you're saying we should try to stop them, or postpone them getting thier digicores while we have the time. Tai suspected.  
  
Exactly, we already have the power to go to ultimate, we just found out from Gennai that Veemon can digivolve to champion and DNA digivolve with Stingmon to form Paildramon and he even told us he could go to mega. And Gabumon and Augumon can go to mega again since they received more power from Azulongmon's digicore than the rest. Izzy explained. So we potentially have three megas, and six ultimates, I'd say those demons are pretty outmatched. As powerful as they may be, they can' possibly hold all of us off!  
  
So we're pretty much settled, let's go! Tai said and the rest of the group agreed and they we're in the Digital World within the hour.  
  
At this time, all three of the Prime Evil's with Jack in tow were wandering in a hellish landscape, a hot firey area with numerous volcanoes and lava-filled crevases. It was populated with many fire loving digimon, such as Meramon but they stayed away from the Prime Evils, and watched them cautiously. Jack moved like a puppet, and after a while of leading the demons towards the final digicore, he stopped and pointed towards seemingly nothing but a small expanse of dry, cracked earth, but a glimmer caught thier eyes and they smiled in thier own unique way, Baal especially.  
  
Ahhh, you have done well child, soon you will be paid for your services, in blood. Mephisto said as Baal left to claim his core.  
  
As Baal carefully used his mechanical hand to pick up the digicore, he boasted loudly, Soon the world of men will be covered in the fires of Terror, Hatred and Destruction!  
  
His moment of extreme happines was interrupted by a loud voice, which would sound familar to many digimon fans as the voice of WarGreymon. Not on our watch! TERRA FORCE!  
  
A large ball of orange energy impacted Baal and knocked the digicore out of his hand and out of sight, due to his large size, that was about it. The three turned to find a sizeable group of digidestined digimon, Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, ImperialDramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Garudamon, Lilymon, Zudomon, and MegaKabuterimon. The three were not pleased at this interference but found an imposing force such as this no laughing matter.  
  
This doesn't look easy, brother. Diablo said. It brings back memories of my defeat.  
  
Fear not, brother, you had to fight on your own, we all fought on our own, we've learned from our mistakes and together, we will crush them. But I do agree, this won't be easy, but it will be done. Mephisto said.  
  
How dare you fools try to stop me, you cannot stop the inevitable! APOCALYPSE CANNON! Baal scorned and let loose his giga cannon, which would seem more like a terra cannon than anything else.  
  
The blinding burst of power streaked across the landscape and seemed to warp the space around it, thankfully the digidestined and thier digimon managed to dodge the blast and watch the terrifying explosion as it vaporized a nearby mountain. Shocked, but undeterred, the three megas converged on Baal while the others split into two groups and fought the other two demons. Baal recieved the brunt of a positron cannon attack, a terra force and a barrage of wolfclaw missles, encasing the Lord of Destruction in a massive block of ice. Within moments the Prime Evil broke free and unleashed another apocalypse cannon in the mega's general direction but missing both time, but each blast made a huge crater some miles away.  
  
One the other side of the battle, Diablo was dealing with Lilymon, MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon. Diablo was having a very difficult time trying to hit Megakabuterimon, let alone Lilymon since they could both fly out of his reach. So he decided to concentrate on Zudomon, he charged at the bearded turtle with his hammer in the air. Zudomon managed to block the overhead swipe, but was struggling to hold it back due to the mega's strengh, but an attack from Izzy's digimon swept him away. Diablo knew he would have to get rid of those fliers before he could really do anything, he was starting to be worn down and while those ultimates could never beat him in single combat, the three of them seemed a perfect tactical combination to fight him.  
  
Mephisto fared somewhat better, he was facing Garudamon, Shakkoumon and Silphymon. The fight turned into a destructive arial show of epic proportions, Mephisto's chain lighting attack managed to score a few hits badly singing the extremedies of Silphymon and Garudamon. He began to wonder about Shakkoumon's purpose in this fight as the slow-moving teapotmon could barely move into position to fire a well placed shot and the flying disks he did shoot were dodged and shot down easily. So he decided to end his existence first, while getting a clear shot was easy, firing it off and then dodging the other two's combined attacks would be difficult, but it was worth a shot.  
  
When the opportunity came, Mephisto charged up and fired, Chain Lightning! and then folded his wings around him to deflect the attacks from Silphymon and Garudamon. The energy coarsed through Shakkoumon's body and incapacitated him.  
  
The combined retaliatory blasts sent the Lord of Hatred into the ground, while the dust was settling, the two digimon looked at thier comrade and then at the cloud of dust with the hope that Mephisto was vanquished. But since I don't want this story to end this quickly, they are wrong. The prime evil flew out of the dust and at Shakkoumon with his wraithblade extended, with one fell swipe, the giant teapot was reduced to Tokomon and Upamon.  
  
This is the beginning of the end mortals, your death is as inevitable as the the passing of time. Mephisto boasted.  
  
I don't think so! Static Force! Silphymon roared as the ultimate fired off a pink blast.  
  
Mephisto flew out of the way and boldly charged the digimon with his wraithblade at full speed. Silphymon barely dodged and readied another static force, but his intended target was nowhere to be seen. The question of where Mephisto was was answered when he was blasted by painful electricty from the digidemon's hands. Falling to the ground, Silphymon tried in vain to attack but instead reverted to poromon and salamon. Mephisto turned to look for Garudamon, only to find himself tackled by the enraged bird and sent into the dirt with her. Garudamon lifted up to see the prime Evil Unconcious? Raising her fist to try to pummel him Mephisto awoke and plunged his wraithblade into Garudamon's chest.  
  
Die! Soul Reaver! Mephisto shouted in a commanding tone, and Garudamon did just that, she exploded into data. Sora was devastated, to see her best friend killed with almost no effort, she fainted.  
  
The Lord of Hatred was pleased to see his opponents bested with just a little strategy. He turned to see his brother Diablo struggling with arial opponents and a hulking turtle creature. Lightning inferno blasts were going in all directions as he tried to blast his foes into oblivion.  
  
How unfair, my brother in battle with opponents he cannot even hit. Well, let me even the scales. Mephisto said and raised his hand to charge a powerful chain lightning attack, he was doing this, as he was lesurely walking towards the fight.  
  
Flame Circle! Diablo yelled as he slammed his hammer onto the ground, shaking it and unleashing a wave of fire that was easily dodged by Lilymon and MegaKabuterimon who were previously close to the ground. Zudomon simply turned and blocked it with his shell, but he knew that anymore would surely do him in on account of overheating. Opening his eyes after the attack was through, he was about to unleash another vulcan's hammer on the Lord of Terror when he noticed something extremely bright in front of him.  
  
Mephisto's attack was focused in a ball of electricity that was almost larger than he was, when he was almost unable to hold it any longer he unleashed it onto Zudomon. The evolved form of Ikkakumon could not move away in time as the miniature thunderstorm made it's way towards him at near-light speed. Joe could only watch in horror as his digimon was struck by the immense attack and vaporized into data as the lightning jumped to MegaKabuterimon, weakening him to the point of devolving down to an unconcious Tentomon.   
  
The now frightened and angry Lilymon took aim and fired with her flower cannon at the somewhat fatigued Mephisto the attack itself, while not very damaging, kocked the Lord of hatred to the round. Thinking he was beaten, Lilymon proceeded to fly all around Diablo while easily dodging his attacks and remaining completely oblivious to Mephisto's true status. During her last strafe, she looked over and found him missing, this brief pause would prove to be a fatal mistake as he was sent to the ground by a simple backhand from Mephisto. Grounded and disoriented from the fall, Lilymon looked up and saw a very annoyed Diablo readying his hammer, Mimi as well as Lilymon screamed at the same moment she was smashed into data.  
  
The rest of the digidestined watched as thier plans fell apart one fallen digimon at a time. The three prime evils were now staring down the three remaining digimon, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. Baal was breathing heavily, steam coming from damaged mechanical components, the fight was extremely taxing on the Lord of Destruction as well as his brothers but they knew they had to go through one more fight to obtain thier goals. Diablo and Baal had the look of confidence and fatigue, while Mephisto bore an expression of concern.  
  
Come boy, give me the stone! Mephisto sent out a strong psychic command.  
  
Out from under a pile of ashes, a dirty and still enslaved Jack rose and walked in a zombie-like fashion towards where the last digicore lay, after almost falling into a river of lava, he picked up the digicore and proceeded to walked towards Mephisto. The three digidestined mega digimon gave the Prime Evils one final chance to surrender, but like stereotypical bad guys, they would never do that. Knowing that Jack was on the way, Mephisto turned to see the boy coming towards him. Wondering what he was doing the kids looked and saw the poor lad walking towards the Lord of Hatred.  
  
Jack! What are you doing!? Stop!  
  
Drop it and run away!  
  
Get rid of that!   
  
Don't do it!  
  
The kids shouted at him but to no avail, once at Mephisto's feet, Jack kneeled and offered Baal's digimore to him. Mephisto pointed at Baal and responding to another thought command he tossed the digicore at the Lord of Destruction. Baal noticed it after it was tossed, the lumbering demonic cyborg caught the yellow jewel in his hand and with some effort, dropped into his last unfilled socket.  
  
At last, I am complete! Baal bellowed and aimed his Apocalypse cannon at the Digidestined and charged to fire. The kids reacted in time to get out of the line of fire, but since Baal was at full power, he increased the power of the cannon significantly it shot over the horizon and hit an unknown target far away.   
  
Distracted by the blast, the three megas were hit with a follow-up attack by the other two demonic megas. In their weakened state, they devolved back to thier in-training forms. Satisfied that thier opponents were defeated the Prime Evils with Jack in tow escaped into the real world to find a way to return to hell. No one knows how this will be done and it's only a matter of time before the dark seed children bloom for Oikawa. With all thier digicores, the prime evils are finally complete, so why do they need Jack? All this and more on the next exciting chapter!


End file.
